The Ranger, Calenglîn III
by Olaf74
Summary: Teil Drei der Geschichte
1. Die Wächter von Mirkwood

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 01: Die Wächter von Mirkwood.

Elladír ritt immer weiter. Er war nun seit gut zwei Wochen unterwegs.

Er war war bis zum Gladden Fluss (Sîr Ninglor) dem Anduin gefolgt. Diesen hatten Snowflame und er schwimmend durchquert, da er relativ ruhig und seicht war. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich nun die Gladden Fields (Loeg Ningloron).

Hier hatte Elladír sein Lager aufgeschlagen, obwohl der Platz ihn recht unruhig werden ließ. Snowflame war genauso unruhig gewesen wie Elladír.

Diese Nacht war die Längste die Elladir bisher je erlebt hatte.

-

Nach einer schlaflosen Nacht waren sowohl der Elf als auch das Pferd froh, wieder Rich­tung Mirkwood aufzubrechen.

Sie folgten dem Anduin bis sie zu der Brücke über die alten Furten kamen. Sie überquer­ten die Brücke und ritten weiter zur Grenze des Waldes. Sowohl das Pferd als auch der Reiter zögerten vor dem Wald.

"BEI DEN VALAR! Ich hoffe wirklich das der Brief wichtig ist, Nanitta! Denn ich will nicht in diesen Wald hinein" Elladír atmete tief durch und trieb Snowflame in Richtung des Waldes an.

-

Es waren fast zwei Tage vergangen seit Elladír und Snowflame den Wald von Mirkwood betreten hatten. Der erste Tag war ziemlich aufregend gewesen, da er von Orks und RIE­SENSPINNEN angegriffen worden war. Elladír hatte beide Kämpfe gewonnen aber er war auch verwundet worden.

Ein Ork hatte ihn mit seinem Schwert am Arm verletzt. Einem sehr schmutzigen Schwert. Elladír war sich Sicher das, wenn er sterblich gewesen wäre, er jetzt mit hohem Fieber darnieder liegen würde.

Der junge Elf hatte den Wald auf dem Weg zur Hälfte durchquert. Plötzlich hielt Snowflame inne. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht.

Eine Sekunde später waren rund um ihn herum viele Elfen. Einer von ihnen trat vor.

"Ihr betretet das Reich von König Thranduil. Ihr könnt nicht umkehren."

TBC


	2. Ein König und zwei Prinzen

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 02: Ein König und zwei Prinzen

-

Die Sonne schläft still und ruhig  
Und das einmal im Jahrhundert  
Der Ozean ist still und ruhig  
Und die Wesen ruhen in Frieden.

-

Elladír blinzelte ein zweimal. Wo zur Hölle kamen diese Elfen her!

"Ich habe eine Frage an euch" sagte er, und deutete auf den Anführer. Der blonde Elf hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Elladír legte den Kopf zur Seite, "Habt ihr bei Haldir Unter­richt genommen?"

Hier schob sich die Augenbraue noch höher. Sie befand sich nun praktisch unter dem Haar des Elfen. Einer der anderen schnaubte nun.

"Nein, absolut nicht." sagte der Anführer, "Aber ich habe von ihm gelernt, da er mein Cousin ist."

Dieses mal wanderte Elladír's Augenbraue nach oben. Nun räusperte sich einer der ande­ren Elfen.

"Captain, wir sollten ihn am Besten zum König bringen. ThranduilAran wird mit Sicher­heit wissen wollen wieso er hier ist." sagte der Elf, dessen Name Aldadîn war, übersetzt Stiller Baum.

Elladír nickte nun, "Ja, das solltet ihr. Denn ich habe einen wichtigen Brief für König Thranduil von Lady Galadriel aus Lothlórien." sagte er. Der Anführer hob nun erneut sei­ne Augenbraue.

"Nun gut, dann gehen wir!"

-

In meinen Träumen halte ich mein Leben  
und die Wünsche erspare ich mir für die Nacht  
Die Wahrheit am Ende der Zeit

Denn das Vertrauen zu verlieren ist ein Verbrechen.

-

Der Palast von Mirkwood war wirklich erstaunlich. Zumindest im Innern. Die Gänge wa­ren mit Bildern und Teppichen von Personen und Orten aus allen Zeitaltern ausgekleidet.

Der junge Halbelf versuchte soviel wie ihm möglich war von den Gängen zu betrachten, während der Anführer der Patrouille, ihn führte.

"Entschuldigt Aranwë, aber wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Elladír während er dem Elf folgte. "Zu den Räumen des Königs. Ich habe eine Nachricht voraus geschickt, weshalb er uns erwarten wird" sagte Aranwë.

Elladír nickte nur still.

Plötzlich hielt Aranwë vor einer Tür an. Sie waren angekommen.

-

Ich wünschte mir dieses für die Nacht  
das sie ein Leben lang dauern möge  
Die Dunkelheit um mich herum

Die Strände der solaren See  
Oh wie würde ich mir wünsche mit der Sonne unterzugehen  
Schlafen

Ruhend

mit dir.

-

Aranwë klopfte nun an die Tür. "Herein" rief eine Stimme. Aranwë legte die Hand auf den Griff, hielt aber inne und sah zu Elladir. Bist du bereit? Fragten seine Augen.

Elladír nickte. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber er war doch recht eingeschüchtert.

Der ältere Elf öffnete die Tür und beide traten ein. Elladír nahm sich einen Moment zeit sich umzusehen.

Die Wände waren in einem hellen Braunton gehalten.

Ein Eichentisch stand in der Mitte des Raumes, und ein kleinerer Tisch sowie zwei Stühle standen an der Wand.

Ein riesiges Bücherregal stand neben dem Tisch. Ein großes Fenster war rechts daneben.

-

Trauer liegt in des Menschen Herz**  
denn mein Gott wird es trennen  
ich segelte vor über eintausend Monden fort  
und fand nie mein Ziel**

Zweihundert zweiundzwanzig Tage des Lichts  
werden von der Nacht abgelöst  
in einem Moment des poetischen Augenblicks  
Bis es nichts mehr zu Sagen gibt.

-

Zwei Elfen befanden sich in dem Raum, einer hinter dem Schreibtisch und einer an dem Tisch.

Elladír ignorierte vorerst den Elf am Tisch und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem am Schreibtisch zu, dem König.

Elladír verbeugte sich vor dem König.

"König Thranduil, mein Name ist Elladír Elanoríon. Ich wurde mit einer wichtigen Nach­richt für euch von der Lady aus Lothlórien zu euch geschickt." sagte er und legte den Brief vor Oropher's Sohn auf den Tisch.

Thranduil stand nun auf und umrundete den Schreibtisch, um Finarfin's Urenkel die Hand zu schütteln.

"Ich heiße dich in Mirkwood willkommen, Sohn der Elanor. Aber sagt mir, wer seid ihr?" fragte er. "Denn die einzigste Elanor von der ich je gehört habe, wird seid über 400 Jahren vermisst. Sie war die jüngste Tochter von Galadriel und Celeborn."

Die anderen Elfen hielten hier nun umgehend inne, aber Elladír senkte den Kopf.

"Ja, Elanor war meine Mutter und die Tochter von Galadriel. Aus diesem Grund bin ich der jüngste Enkel des Lords und der Lady von Lothlórien, und damit ein Prinz."

**-**

Ich wünschte mir dieses für die Nacht  
das sie ein Leben lang dauern möge  
Die Dunkelheit um mich herum

Die Strände der solaren See  
Oh wie würde ich mir wünsche mit der Sonne unterzugehen  
Schlafen

Ruhend

mit dir.

-

Thranduil nickte nun, als wenn er damit gerechnet hätte, und nun meldete sich eine neue Stimme zu Wort.

"Als wir uns in der Vision trafen, sagtest du mir, du wärst ein Ranger des Nordens. Und nun bist du ein Prinz? Wie lautet dein richtiger Titel Calenglîn?" fragte sie.

Elladír lächelte, während der andere Elf näher kam, "Die Wahl der Titel liegt bei dir, Las­galen, da ich damals meinen Rang als Prinz noch nicht kannte." sagte er und drehte sich zu Legolas um, der hinter ihm stand.

Aber Elladír erhielt nie eine Antwort, denn als er sich umdrehte blickte er in die Augen des blonden Elfen und beide waren von einander gefesselt.

-

Ich wünschte mir dieses für die Nacht  
das sie ein Leben lang dauern möge  
Die Dunkelheit um mich herum

Die Strände der solaren See  
Oh wie würde ich mir wünsche mit der Sonne unterzugehen  
Schlafen

Ruhend

mit dir.

_**-**_

_Der Schlafende Sohn – Der Gute-Nacht-Wunsch_

ThranduilAran – König Thranduil King  
Aldadîn – Stiller Baum

Calenglîn – Grünes Glitzern (Man beachte, Legolas weiß nichts von dem Namen den El­ladir früher benutzte)  
Lasgalen - (Quenya?) Greenleaf, möglicher Nachname


	3. Augen und Wunden

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 03: Augen und Wunden

Er versank in den Tiefen der grünen Augen…

Diese Augen waren hier, wirklich hier. Diese Augen welche ihn so viele Wochen gefan­gen hielten, und ihm den Schlaf raubten, und ob derer er nicht auf seine Umgebung ach­tete…

"Legolas?"

Obwohl er dies sagte, achtete er nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung.

Der Prinz von Mirkwood sah zu seinem Vater, "Entschuldige, was sagtest du Ada?" Thranduil hob eine Augenbraue, "Ich habe dich gebeten, Prinz Elladir seine Räume zu zeigen." sagte er.

Legolas nickte, "Ja, natürlich" sagte er und drehte sich zu Elladír um. "Würdest du mir bitte folgen Prinz Elladír, ich werde dich zu deinen Räumen bringen" sagte er und verließ gemeinsam mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elfen den Raum.

Aranwë kam herüber und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch. Dann sah er in das Gesicht sei­nes Königs und besten Freundes. "Du mischt sich viel ein oder 'Duil?"

Seine einzigste Antwort waren zwei unschuldige, blaue Augen.

-

Die Gänge waren leer, jedenfalls dort, wo die beiden Elfenprinzen, Legolas von Mirk­wood und Elladír von Lothlórien entlang gingen.

Keiner von ihnen mochte die Stille zwischen ihnen, aber keiner wusste, wie er sie been­den sollte.

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie jene Räume die Elladír's sein würden, solange er in Mirkwood blieb.

Legolas räusperte sich, als er die Tür öffnete.

"Dies wird bis auf weiteres dein Zimmer sein, solange du hier bist. Die Tür dort links führt in dein Badezimmer, während die rechte zu dem Schlafzimmer führt." sagte er als sie in den ersten Raum traten, einem recht großen Wohnzimmer.

Elladír drehte sich zu Legolas um und das Lächeln das er zeigte, raubte Legolas den Atem.

"Danke sehr, Legolas. Ich bin sicher das ich meinen Aufenthalt hier genießen werde" sagte er während er seinen Umhang ablegte, allerdings zuckte er zusammen als seine Wunde protestierte.

Legolas sah sein Gesicht ob des Schmerzes. "Bist du verletzt Elladír?" fragte er besorgt.

Elladír schüttelte den Kopf, "Keine Sorge, es ist nur ein Kratzer, nichts schlimmes" sagte er.

(Unglücklicher)Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Wunde von Elladír wieder geöffnet und wieder zu Bluten begonnen, so das eine blutige Stelle Legolas zeigte, wo genau die Wun­de saß.

Legolas fluchte, "NEIN, zieh das Hemd aus, damit ich es mir ansehen kann" sagte er und stemmte seine Hände in seine Seiten.

(A/N: Ich mache dies sehr oft und mein Vater sagt, das ich wie ein wütender Eishockey-Schiedsrichter wirke)

Elladír seufzte, gehorchte aber und zog sein grünes Hemd aus. Legolas sah kurz auf die Wunde und schob Elladír zur Couch.

"Du wirst dich jetzt setzen, während ich etwas heißes Wasser und ein Stück Stoff besor­ge." sagte er und ging aus dem Raum.

Eine Minute später war er zurück und trug eine Schüssel mit heißem Wasser, sowie ei­nem Stück Stoff und mehrere Bandagen bei sich.

Er stellte die Schüssel auf einen Tisch an der Seite und setzte sich auf die Couch, bevor er den Stoff anfeuchtete und die Wunde zu reinigen begann.

Elladír zuckte zusammen als der Stoff mit der Wunde in Kontakt kam.

Legolas entschuldigte sich schnell, während er das Stoffstück in die Schale legte und die Wunde wieder zu reinigen begann. Bald war die Wunde sauber und Legolas legte eine Bandage an.

Elladír zog das Hemd schnell wieder an, bevor er wieder zu Legolas aufsah.

Und wieder fanden sich ihre Augen, und langsam, unwissend, rückten sie aufeinander zu und sie küssten sich das erste Mal.

TBC


	4. Küsse, Garnrollen und Locken

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 04: Küsse, Garnrollen und Locken

-

Elladír und Legolas' Kuss dauerte recht lange.

Plötzlich japsten sie und lösten den Kuss, als sie etwas spürten das sich in ihrem Innern befreite und sich verband. Die beiden Elfen starrten einander an, beiden noch außer Atem. Schließlich wie auf ein Signal hin, drehte sich der noldorin Elf und der silvarin Elf von einander weg.

Eine schmerzhafte Stille entstand.

Legolas stand auf, "Ich werde dich nun ruhen lassen. Bitte erfrische dich und ruhe dich dann aus. Jemand wird dich holen kommen sobald es Abendbrot gibt." sagte er und ver­ließ schnell den Raum.

Die Elfen trennten sich, wobei beide sich recht komisch fühlten. Als wenn ihnen etwas fehlen würde…

--

"Eine schmerzhafte Stille?"

Vána hob ihren Arm von ihren Augen fort und starrte Manwë von ihrer Position im Gras aus an.

"Oh bitte sei ruhig Manwë!" stöhnte Yavanna von ihrem Platz neben ihrer Schwester aus.

"Es war zu früh" sagte Vairë von ihrem Platz aus, wobei sie an ihrem Webrahmen arbei­tete.

Der fast vollendete Teppich zeigte zwei Bilder.

Auf einem war Elladír zu sehen, der auf der Couch im Gästezimmer saß, wo ihn Legolas zurückgelassen hatte.

Auf dem anderen war Legolas zu sehen, der auf seinem Bett saß. Sein blondes Haar fiel vor sein Gesicht.

Die vier Valar drehten sich um als sie Schritte hörten, und erkannten nun Irmo, den Lord der Träume und Visionen. Hielt inne und er blickte in ihre Gesichter.

"Was ist los?" fragte er, "Ist jemand gestorben?"

Seine einzigste Antwort war das Wollknäuel, dem er ausweichen musste, denn dieses warf Vairë nach ihm.

--

Elladír seufzte, als sich die Tür hinter dem blonden Prinzen schloss. Er wusste nicht was er noch denken sollte.

Der Noldor schüttelte den Kopf bevor er in das Bad ging um zu baden.

Der Peredhel seufzte, als er in das warme Wasser glitt.

Vorsichtig befeuchtete er sein langes Haar, wobei er erfolgreich versuchte die Bandagen nicht nass zu machen, und wusch dann sein Haar.

Elladír blieb gut eine halbe Stunde in der Wanne, bevor er hinaus stieg.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte und ein Handtuch um seine Hüften band, ging er in das Schlafzimmer (nachdem er seine Sachen aus dem Wohnzimmer geholt hatte) wo er sich eine frische Hose anzog.

Als er fertig war, legte er sich auf das große Bett und glitt recht schnell in die Länder von Lord Irmo hinüber.

--

Eine gute Stunde später wurde Elladír von einem Klopfen an der Tür geweckt.

Er richtete sich in dem Bett auf und bat die Person herein zu kommen. Die Tür öffnete sich und herein trat König Thranduil.

"Prinz Elladír, das Abendbrot wird in einer halben Stunde serviert. Ich werde dich in die Halle bringen" sagte der ältere Elf.

Thranduil sah amüsiert zu als der dunkelhaarige Noldo sich aufrichtete und langsam wach wurde.

Sein Haar war eine Masse aus Locken. Thranduil zögerte, war das Haar des Elfen nicht vorher glatt gewesen?

Elladír saß am Rand des Bettes und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar.

Zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte er, das er vergessen hatte, sich vor dem Schlafen zu Käm­men.

Diese Valar verfluchten Locken waren wieder da!

Thranduil war geschockt, als der andere Elf in einem Wortschatz zu fluchen begann, der ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ und er war froh, das Legolas nicht hier war und sie hörte, denn er würde sie sonst ebenfalls verwenden.

"Wo in Mittelerde hast du dies gelernt!" fragte er "Von Elrond's Zwillingen oder?"

Elladír lächelte freundlich den König an, "Natürlich von Erestor" sagte er.


	5. Singt mein Prinz, Singt

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 05: Singt mein Prinz, Singt

--

Thranduil saß auf dem Bett während er zusah, wie der Noldor mit seinem lockigen Haar kämpfte. Er sah sich das Haar außerdem recht neugierig an.

"Wie kommt es das dein Haar jetzt lockig ist, denn vorher war es doch glatt wie bei ande­ren Elfen?" fragte er nun. Elladír lächelte ihn im Spiegel an, während er sich weiter kämmte.

"Ich bin ein Halbelf mein König. Die Familie meines Vaters hatte schwarzes, lockiges Haar, allerdings hielten die Männer es meist sehr kurz, was es nicht unbedingt besser machte" sagte er "Und wie sie bemerkt haben, habe ich es nicht gekämmt, als es nass war, so dass die Locken entstanden".

Thranduil nickte nachdenklich. Er sah nun aus seinen Gedanken auf, als als der andere Elf genervt aufgab. "Zur Hölle damit!" sagte Elladír frustriert und flocht sein Haar zu ei­nem Zopf. Er befestigte ihn mit einem Lederband und drehte sich zu Thranduil um.

"Wir können los!" sagte er und beide verließen Elladír's Räume.

--

Legolas sah auf als sein Vater und Elladír eintraten. Der blonde Prinz musste sich zusam­menreißen um den schwarz haarigen Noldor nicht anzustarren. 'Verdammt, er sieht wirk­lich gut aus!' dachte er, bevor er sich beinahe einen Klapps gab, 'NEIN! Böser Legolas, du wirst sicher nicht einem Prinzen hinterher lüstern den du gerade erst kennen gelernt hast!'

Aber war es nur Lust? Legolas war sich da nicht mehr so sicher…

--

Thranduil sah zu Legolas und Elladír. Beide Prinzen waren während des Essens sehr ru­hig gewesen. Abgesehen jedenfalls von der freundlichen Begrüßung hatten beide nichts weiter gesagt.

Der König legte nun sein Besteck ab, "Prinz Elladír, würdet ihr uns wohl ein Lied über jene Orte vortragen an denen ihr und eure Eltern lebten?" fragte er und beobachtete wie Elladír's Augen sehr groß wurden. Für einen Moment dachte er, das der jüngere Elf sich weigern würde, aber dann nickte er.

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre mein König" sagte er Schon bald begann er sein Lied und die ge­samte Halle lauschte ihm. Aber für Legolas war es, als wenn das Lied nur für ihn da war, etwas das durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Ist es wahr was sie sagen?  
Sind wir zu Blind um unsere Wege zu sehen?  
Angst vor dem Unbekannten

die Wolken umgeben heute unsere Herzen.

Kommt in meine Welt,  
Seht sie durch meine Augen  
Versucht zu Verstehen,  
denn wir wollen nicht das verlieren was wir haben.

Wir träumten

Aber wem können wir es verweigern?  
Es ist der beste Lebensstil

Zwischen der Wahrheit und der Lüge."

Legolas schloss seine Augen. Es war wahr, sie hatten Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Es umklammerte ihre Herzen und unterdrückte mögliche Gefühle für einander.

"Seht wer ich bin,  
Durchbrecht die Oberfläche.  
Ergreift meine Hand,  
Zeigt ihnen was wir können  
Befreit eure Geister und sucht einen Weg.  
Die Welt liegt in euren Händen,  
Dies ist nicht das Ende.

Die Angst umklammert eure Seele  
und es gibt keine Rückkehr.  
Wir müssen die Veränderung sein, wenn wir es sehen wollen.

Ich werde in eure Welt kommen,  
seht durch meine Augen.  
Ich werde versuchen es zu verstehen,  
bevor wir das verlieren, was wir haben.

Wir können den Glauben nicht beenden  
Denn wir müssen es versuchen.  
Wir können über den Wahrheiten und Lügen stehen."

Thranduil starrte den Prinz von Lothlórien an. 'Wer seid ihr, Elladír von Lothlórien?'

"Seht wer ich bin,  
Durchbrecht die Oberfläche.  
Ergreift meine Hand,  
Und zeigt ihnen was wir beherrschen  
Befreit eure Seele und sucht einen Weg.  
Die Welt liegt in euren Händen..

Seht wer ich bin,  
Durchbrecht die Oberfläche.  
Ergreift meine Hand,  
Und zeigt ihnen was wir beherrschen  
Befreit eure Seele und sucht einen Weg.  
Die Welt liegt in euren Händen.

Dies ist nicht das Ende.

Ich höre ihre Stille  
die meine Vorwürfe erreicht.  
Wird eure Stärke erhalten bleiben  
wenn ihre Macht steigt?"

Elladír öffnete seine Augen, etwas, das er nicht bemerkte, und sah sich um. Die gesamte Halle starrte ihn fasziniert an.

"Seht wer ich bin,  
Durchbrecht die Oberfläche.  
Ergreift meine Hand,  
Und zeigt ihnen was wir beherrschen  
Befreit eure Seele und sucht einen Weg.  
Die Welt liegt in euren Händen.

Seht wer ich bin,  
Durchbrecht die Oberfläche.  
Ergreift meine Hand,  
Und zeigt ihnen was wir beherrschen  
Befreit eure Seele und sucht einen Weg.  
Die Welt liegt in euren Händen.

Dies ist nicht das Ende."

TBC


	6. Meint ihr ich würde es nicht merken?

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 06: Meint ihr ich würde es nicht merken?

Thranduil Oropheríon, der König von Mirkwood, hatte das erste Mal seit langer Zeit in seinem unsterblichen Leben sehr viel Spaß. Wer hätte ahnen können das es soviel Spaß machte seinen Sohn und den Prinzen von Lothlórien dabei zu beobachten wie sie um ein­ander herum tanzten? Das Beste daran war, das beide versuchten vorzugeben, das sie es NICHT taten!

Dies ging nun schon seit jenem Tag so, als Elladír in Mirkwood eingetroffen war. Lego­las hatte ihm gegenüber zugegeben, das er (Legolas) den Prinzen am ersten Tag geküsst hatte. Oh, sein Sohn war so in Panik gewesen, und er hatte immer wieder gesagt, das er es nicht so gemeint hatte und das er nicht wüsste wieso er es getan hatte. Legolas war so besorgt gewesen, das Thranduil wütend auf ihn wäre.

Thranduil glaubte es übrigens durchaus, genauso wie Elrond als der Peredhel darauf be­stand das er nicht Ereinion Gil-Galad liebte, damals im zweiten Zeitalter. Er hatte ihm schlicht gar nicht geglaubt.

Derzeit stand Thranduil vor den großen Fenstern seines Büros, und beobachtete die Gär­ten. Er wollte sich gerade den leidigen Schreibarbeiten zuwenden, als zwei Personen in sein Blickfeld kamen. Es waren Legolas und Elladír.

Der Prinz von 'Lórien trat recht selbstsicher auf Legolas zu. Und Thranduilíon ahnte nichts von dieser neuen "Gefahr". Thranduil grinste wie ein Kind im Süssigkeitenladen, 'Das wird witzig!' dachte er.

Legolas saß unter einem großen Eichenbaum. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, abgesehen davon das Elladir und er sich noch immer aus dem Wege gingen. Oh, wie sehr wünschte er sich, das der schwarz haarige Elf ihm gehören würde!

Der blonde Elf schüttelte nun den Kopf; Elladír von Lothlórien würde niemals ihm gehö­ren! Er war vermutlich bereits jemanden in 'Lórien versprochen. Aber plötzlich sprang Legolas auf, als eine neue Stimme erklang.

"Glaubst du wirklich das ich nicht bemerken würde, das du mir aus dem Weg gehst?"

Legolas schloss die Augen, 'Oh, VERDAMMT…'

Manwë und Yavanna lagen sprichwörtlich vor Lachen am Boden. Dies würde SEHR in­teressant werden!

Ernil - Prinz  
Ellon – Männlicher Elf  
Elleth – weiblicher Elf


	7. Ich werde nicht sagen das ich verliebt b

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 07: Ich werde nicht sagen das ich verliebt bin!

(A/N: Entschuldigt! Ich konnte nicht widerstehen! *grinst*)

Elladír setzte sich auf einen der Brunnen in den Gärten von Mirkwood. Er wusste noch immer nicht wo das Lied hergekommen war, das er gesungen hatte. Er hatte es erst ein­mal gehört, und das damals im dritten Schuljahr als Parvati und Lavender ein Muggelra­dio so verzauber hatten, das es über Magie anstatt über Batterien lief.

Und Legolas…. Wie konnte er so dumm sein zu glauben, das er jemanden so wundervol­les wie den blonden Prinzen verdient hatte?! Elladír seufzte, und war so in Gedanken ver­loren das er nicht bemerkte wie Yavanna, Varda und Vairë in den Gärten erschienen.

Elladír stand auf und ging zu den Rosensträuchern hinüber, und spielte mit einer der Blü­ten.

"Wenn es einen Preis für solche falschen Meinungen gibt,  
so denke ich habe ich ihn bereits gewonnen.  
Kein Mensch ist dieser Probleme wert.  
Das ist uralte Geschichte, und das schon sehr lange!"

Der dunkelhaarige Elf rollte mit den Augen, und sprang überrascht auf als sich die drei Valier zu Wort meldeten.

"Wer hätte gedacht das du zweifelst?  
Er ist die Erde und der Himmel für dich.  
Versuch es zu verstecken, aber wir können es trotzdem erkennen.  
Junge du kannst es nicht vermeiden,  
Wir wissen wie du dich fühlst – an wen du denkst."

Der Enkel von Galadriel sah sie zögernd an, bevor er in einen anderen Teil der Gärten ging.

"Nein das ist nicht möglich, ich werde es nicht sagen NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!"

Unerwünschte Bilder von Legolas erschienen vor den Augen von Elladír und er seufzte. Die drei Valier grinsten nun.

"Du Schwamm, du Seufzer, wieso ignorierst du es? OH OH."

Elladír starrte sie an als er den anderen Teil der Gärten erreichte, in dem viele Statuen standen.

"Es ist nicht möglich! Ich werde ihm sicher nicht sagen das ich ihn LIEBE."

Shoo doop, shoo doop, ooo ooo ooo.

Elladír ging weiter in den Garten mit den Statuen, hielt aber inne, als er eine Gruppe von Statuen erreichte, welche Thranduil, Legolas und einen anderen Elfen zeigte, den er nicht erkannte, den er aber für Oropher hielt, Thranduil's Vater.

"Ich dachte mein Herz hätte seine Lektion gelernt.  
Es fühlt sich so gut an wenn du beginnst.  
Mein Kopf schreit regelrecht nach dem Jungen.  
Solange du nicht stirbst wird dein Herz weiter nach ihm schreien.  
Ohh..."

Varda, Yavanna und Vairë schüttelten nun ob seiner Sturheit den Kopf.

"Wenn du es weiter verneinst was du bist und wie du fühlst.  
Junge, wir glauben dir nicht, wir haben gesehen wie du an die Decke gesprungen bist  
Nimm es wie ein erwachsener Mann, wann wirst du endlich nachgeben?  
Denn so herrscht nur Chaos."

Elladír bemerkte nicht das er die Statue erneut herunter strich - Legolas' Gesicht, aber als er es bemerkte, zog er seine Hand sofort zurück als wenn er sich verbrannt hätte,

"Ohh! DEFINITIV NICHT! ICH WERDE ES NICHT SAGEN! NEIN NEIN NEIN."

Aber er sah wieder zur Statue…

"Gib auf oder weigere dich weiter zuzugeben, das du verliebt bist."

Elladír schüttelte nur den Kopf ihnen gegenüber, während er die Statue anstarrte.

"Diese Szene wird nicht kommen; ICH WERDE NICHT SAGEN DAS ICH IHN LIE­BE!"

"Du drehst dich praktisch im Kreis, solange du es nicht sagst!"

Elladír kreuzte stur die Arme vor der Brust und sah in die andere Richtung.

"Ihr habt keine Chance, ICH WERDE ES NICHT SAGEN!"

Varda grinste und sah zu ihren Geschwistern hinüber,

"Er wird nicht sagen "Ich bin Verliebt""

Der dunkelhaarige Prinz hob die Hände, und ging wieder zum Brunnen hinüber.

"Lasst mich in Ruhe, ich werde es NICHT sagen!"

Elladír setzte sich frustriert wieder auf den Brunnen.

"Junge sei nicht zu Stolz, es ist in Ordnung jemanden zu Lieben."

Elladír sah auf seine Hände, welche plötzlich einen Strauss Blumen hielten, dank der Hil­fe von Yavanna. Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und seufzte, bevor er wieder zur Statue von Legolas hinüber sah, "Ohhh. Ich werde es zumindest nicht offen zugeben…"

TBC


	8. Fragen

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 08: Fragen

(A/N: Entschuldigt bitte das letzte Kapitel. Der Grund: Zu viel Coca-Cola Schokolade).

Legolas atmete tief durch bevor er die Person anschaute die ihn angesprochen hatte. Dort stand Elladír in seiner vollen, dunkelhaarigen, grünäugigen Pracht.

Er hatte ein kaum sichtbares zittern auf den Lippen, und seine Augenbrauen waren zu­sammengezogen.

Legolas wurde plötzlich klar das seine Zeigefinger zuckten, was nur geschah, wenn er sehr nervös war. (1)

Elladír setzte sich nun vor Legolas auf den Boden. 'Diese grünen Augen sind wirklich bisweilen nervig', dachte Legolas.

-

Eine einsame Seele wanderte durch die Hallen von Mandos.

Die grauen Augen suchten die Teppiche von Vairë. Und ein Stück schwarzes Haar war hinter ein Ohr gesteckt.

"Wen suchst du, mein Kind? Weshalb läufst du unablässig durch die Hallen meines Ehe­mannes?" erklang nun Vairë's sanfte Stimme.

Die Seele drehte sich um und man sah sein Gesicht.

"Für das Kind meines Herzens" sagte die Seele von Sirius Black, "Nach Harry Potter, nach Elladír Elanoríon".

-

"Bereust du es?"

"Was soll ich bereuen?"

Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien, "Bereust du es mich geküsst zu haben?"

Eine kurze Pause… "Nun?"

Ein Seufzen

"Nein, ich bereue es nicht dich geküsst zu haben… und du?"

"Nein, niemals"

"Irgend etwas wird geschehen… bald schon"

Er sah auf, "Ich weiss Meleth, ich weiss. Aber die Frage ist: Was?"

Galadriel sah zu ihrem Ehemann, "Ich weiss es nicht"

TBC


	9. Ernil Vuin Nín

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 09: Ernil Vuin Nín (Ich fand keinen anderen Titel)

Elladír saß an seinem Schreibtisch in der kleinen Wohnung, die er während seines Auf­enthalts in Mirkwood bewohnte. Er hatte geplant, einen Brief an seine Großmutter Ga­ladriel zu schreiben, aber bisher hatte er nur kleine Bilder auf das Papier bringen können.

Elladír war jetzt gut eine Woche in Mirkwood und wenn er es richtig mitzählte, war er seit gut fünf Monaten in Mittelerde. Die Zeit verging so schnell wenn man nicht wusste, was man machen sollte.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn nun aus seinen Gedanken. "Herein".

Die Tür öffnete sich und es stand Legolas im Türrahmen. "Hallo Ernil vuin nín" sagte El­ladír freundlich. Legolas lächelte nun,"Hallo auch dir mein geliebter Freund".

Der blonde Prinz ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und legte langsam seine Arme und Ella­dír's Schultern. Als der Noldo sich nicht wehrte sondern nur sich entspannte und seufzte, fragte er. "Was schreibst du El?". Elladír lächelte ob des Spitznamens, "Es ist als Brief an Nanitta, Ata'da und Arwen gedacht aber derzeit sind es irgendwie nur Bilder." sagte er seufzend.

Legolas sah auf die kleinen Bilder auf dem Pergament hinab. Sie waren wirklich gut ge­lungen. Es war ein großer, zotteliger Hund. Die Augen waren scheinbar in silberblau ge­halten, obwohl keine Farben verwendet worden waren. Darunter war nur ein einziges Wort geschrieben "Padfoot".

-

Remus James Lupin starrte noch immer seinen Drink an.

Es waren jetzt fast zwei Wochen seit Harry's Verschwinden vergangen. Niemand wusste wo er war, und obwohl sie (Der Orden) wirklich alle ihre Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatten, war er nirgends zu finden.

Mit einem leisen Knurren trank er seinen Becher aus, legte einige Münzen auf den Tresen und verließ den Tropfenden Kessel.

Erst Sirius, jetzt Harry. Wann würde dies alles endlich enden?!

Remus fuhr ein letztes Mal sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht bevor er zum Hauptquar­tier des Ordens des Phönix ging.

-

In einer anderen Region von Großbritannien, saß ein wirklich böser Mann auf seinem Thron und plante seine weiteren Manöver. Seine Anhänger hatten noch immer keine Nachrichten von dem Potterjungen und er selbst konnte ihn auch nicht finden.

Das wurde immer frustrierender.

TBC

Ernil vuin nín – Mein geliebter Prinz  
Nanitta - Großmutter  
Ata'da - Großvater


	10. Möchtet ihr mit den Valar reden?

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 10: Möchtet ihr mit den Valar reden?

Irmo saß auf einer Steinbank, und seine Lippen zitterten vor mühsam unterdrücktem La­chen. Er sah seinen Bruder amüsiert an. Námo hatte ihm gerade von seinen Planungen für das 'Elladír-Legolas' Problem erzählt. Eru! War er froh das Erestor diese Phase bereits hinter sich hatte.

Manwë und Yavanna, die seitlich im Gras saßen, schmollten. Wieso wurden nur sie so geärgert? Es war nicht IHR Fehler, das Elladír und Legolas der Meinung waren, etwas ZU freundlich zueinander sein zu müssen!

Um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erlangen, drehte sich Manwë zu seiner Frau um. "Wie geht es deinem Schützling? Hat sie irgend etwas interessantes unternommen?" fragte er. Varda lächelte und sagte, "Das Kind des Zwielichts ist ob der Abreise ihres Cousins trau­rig, aber sonst ist nichts weiter geschehen. Wie sieht es bei dir aus Ulmo?"

Der Lord des Meeres sah nun aus dem Becken auf in dem er saß. "Es geht ihm gut. Er plant nun ein Schiff zu bauen, das sogar die Vingilot übertreffen soll, und zwar für die Anführer der Elfen, wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist um Arda zu verlassen"

Nienna sah ihn an und sagte unter Tränen, "Ist das denn möglich? Ich dachte, kein Schiff in ganz Arda egal welcher Bauart kann es mit der Vingilot aufnehmen." Ulmo lächelte sie nun an, "Das stimmt, kein Schiff kann das, aber das hindert Círdan nicht daran es zu versuchen!"

Námo lachte nun gemeinsam mit den anderen, "Der Tag an dem Círdan aufhört Schiffe zu bauen, das wird der Tag sein an dem mein Glorfindel seine Liebe zu Erestor vergisst!" sagte er. Vairë nickte, "Dies wird der Tag sein an dem Manwë's Elladír sich entscheidet, meine Altáriel (andere Schreibart für Galadriel!) nicht länger als Großmutter zu betrach­ten!"

Yavanna lächelte, "Also soll es der Tag sein, an dem mein Legolas nicht länger Vána's Thranduil als seinen Vater möchte". Tulkas sprach nun, "Und der Tag an dem meine Éowyn nicht länger als Schildmaid dienen möchte!"

Oromë sprach nun, "In Ordnung! In Ordnung! Hören wir besser auf bevor wir uns gegen­seitig verfluchen!" sagte er übermütig. Námo sah auf, und wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. "Vielen Dank, Oromë, das du mich daran erinnerst." sagte er, "Ich habe etwas mit euch zu besprechen. Ich denke ihr habt alle von der Seele gehört die seit einiger Zeit durch meine Hallen wandert und aus dem anderen Reich stammt? Die Seele heißt Sirius Black…"

TBC

Manwë - Elladír  
Varda - Arwen  
Ulmo - Círdan  
Aulë - Unbekannt  
Yavanna - Legolas  
Mandos/Námo - Glorfindel  
Lórien/Irmo - Erestor  
Vairë - Galadriel  
Estë - Unbekannt  
Nienna - Unbekannt  
Tulkas - Éowyn  
Nessa - Unbekannt  
Oromë - Unbekannt  
Vána – Thranduil

(1) Arwen, die sich bisher nicht entschieden hat, liegt noch immer im Zwielicht. Sie ist keine Elfe, aber auch kein Mensch.


	11. Wunderland

The Ranger, Calenglîn III  
Kapitel 11: Wunderland

Tanzende Bären  
Farbige Flügel  
Dinge die an die ich mich erinnere,  
Und ein Lied das jemand singt  
damals im Dezember

Jemand sollte mich warm halten und beschützen,  
die Pferde laufen durch den silbernen Sturm,  
Figuren tanzen friedlich,  
durch meine Erinnerungen,

Elladír erwachte an diesem Morgen, weil jemand von unterhalb seines Balkons herauf schrie. "Elladír! Vuin, AUFSTEHEN!"

Als er die Stimme erkannte, erwachte Elladír direkt. Legolas.

Bevor er blinzeln konnte, war er aus dem Bett aufgestanden, und genauso schnell wie er aufgestanden war, war er auch wieder im Bett. Der Boden war eiskalt!

Und das war auch kein Wunder!

Als der junge Prinz durch die Türen des Balkons sah, bemerkte er, das die vorher graue Landschaft von Mirkwood und in ein glitzernd weißes Winterland verwandelt worden war. Elladír's Augen weiteten sich erfreut.

Schnell fand er seine warmen Schuhe (Die schon bei seiner Ankunft dort gestanden hat­ten) unter dem Bett, bevor er zu seinem Schrank hinüber lief und eine grüne Hose sowie eine sandfarbene Tunika hervor holte.

Er zog sich die Kleidung und die Stiefel an, bevor er seinen Winterumhang nahm und durch die Tür hinaus lief.

Als er den Eingang der Höhle erreichte (fragt mich nicht wieso es dort Balkone gibt, sie sind einfach dort.) hielt er kurz inne und betrachtete die Umgebung.

Jemand sollte mich warm halten und beschützen,  
die Pferde laufen durch den silbernen Sturm,  
Figuren tanzen friedlich,  
durch meine Erinnerungen,

Klatsch!

Ein Schneeball traf Elladír in das Gesicht, und während er versuchte den Schnee zu ent­fernen, hörte er ein Lachen. Als er den Schnee endlich entfernt hatte, sah er Legolas der grinsend vor ihm stand, während Thranduil derjenige war, der gelacht hatte.

Mit einer nicht menschlichen Geschwindigkeit lief Elladír los und rammte Legolas zu Boden. Lachend rollten sie über den Boden, und wirkten gar nicht wie Prinzen. Plötzlich erschien eine lange vergessene Erinnerung vor Elladír's geistigem Auge…

Weit weit entfernt, vor langer Zeit

glühend in den Farben des Bernsteins,  
sind Dinge die mein Herz erkennt,  
Dinge an dies sich erinnern will...

ERINNERUNG

Es war Harry's erstes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts und Ron und er waren draußen, und hatten eine Schneeballschlacht. Plötzlich lies Ron die Schneebälle fallen und rammte Harry zu Boden, wo sie im Schnee herum rollten.

Ein paar Minuten später lagen sie atemlos am Boden und neben einander. "Ron?" fragte Harry nach einem Moment. "Ja?" fragte er der rothaarige. "wir werden doch immer die besten Freunde sein oder?"

Ron lächelte, "Ja, das werden wir"

ENDE DER ERINNERUNG

"Elladír? Was war das?"

Elladír sah zu Legolas der gerade wieder zu Atem kam, "Bitte?". "Wer waren die Jungen?" fragte Legolas, der nun zu dem Noldorianischen Prinzen hinab sah.

Elladír's Augen wurden sehr groß, "Du warst das?" fragte er geschockt. Legolas nickte und reichte ihm die Hand.

Elladír seufzte, "Das war mein bester Freund Ron und ich im Alter von 11 Jahren." Lego­las sah ihn ernst an, bevor er sich hinab beugte und leise in Elladír's Ohr flüsterte, "schon damals warst du wunderschön"

Elladír konnte nun nicht mehr anders…

…Er lachte.

Und so singt jemand das Lied  
Einmal im Dezember.

THE END  
(Dieses Teils jedenfalls)


End file.
